The Secret of my Secret Admirer
by X y X U X u X K X i X
Summary: Ryuuzaki Sakuno tells us how she and Echizen Ryoma got married.
1. Crushinsecondsight

The Secret of My Secret Admirer

**Author's note**: Please watch out for the upcoming next chapters to know why is the title "**The Secret of My Secret Admirer**".

I, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, is now married to the Prince of Tennis Echizen Ryoma! Here... I'll tell you how we became close to each other and how we got married!

Chapter 1: Crush-in-second-sight

One day at Seigaku, I saw a new boy - wait! I know him! I already saw his face. Uhm, yes! I met him when I first watched a tennis match with my grandmother. He helped me - nope! The correct terms is saved! He saved me from those irritating guys! Geez!

"Hey Echizen!" I said.

"Uhm, do I know you?" he asked me.

I felt sad, how come he didn't know me already?!?!

"Don't you remember me?! I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno..." I grinned.

"Ryuuzaki, huh?" he sighed.

He started walking and said "See you next time Ryuuzaki!"

I saw him waving his hand goodbye and I replied "See you next time Prince!" Not knowing that he was surprised when I called him "prince", I just smiled and wished that we'll meet again. It was like "CRUSH-IN-SECOND-SIGHT".

At out classroom...

The teacher came inside our room and told us what will be our lesson for the whole day. Then, the teacher introduced our new classmate - Aaah! He's Ryoma-kun!

"Okay Echizen, from now on, you'll sit at the back beside that pigtailed-haired girl, Ryuuzaki Sakuno," he instructed Ryoma looking strict.

But, I met him again and I'm so happy.

"Hi! We met again," he smiled at me.


	2. Phone Number

Chapter 2: Phone Number

The day after, I noticed that Ryoma-kun talks often but he is a very good English speaker.

"Ryoma-kun, you're sport is tennis, right?" I asked him suddenly.

He, then asked me why. I told him that I just want to know. Finally, I've heard what I am waiting.

"Want to play?"

I smiled and nodded yes.

We changed into our tennis outfits and we started playing. I started the game by serving. I know it wasn't my best shot but that's only what I've got. He returned back my serve with his technique - not sure about the name of it though, but I have to admit it, he's a really great tennis player. The game ended with the score 39-0 and Ryoma won. I look ashamed, I didn't even score at least a point but it's okay for me because tennis is not my sport.

"Ryuuzaki, you lost because your grip is weak," he said.

"Ryoma-kun..." I blushed and said goodbye to him.

I stepped to the girls' CR when someone grabbed my hand. I looked at the back when I saw a very innocent familiar face. It's Ryoma's face! I was about to step outside the CR to talk to him but I stumbled and fell in Ryoma's chest! Our faces were very close that I thought of kissing his soft and gentle lips. I was staring at him when he suddenly said "Can you get off of me, Ryuuzaki?"

I got off of him when I spoke. "Uhm, Ryoma-kun I wonder why did you grab my hand? Can you please tell me now? Cause I need to change my clothes now."

"I will just ask for your phone number!" he shouted with his eyes closed, looking afraid but at the same time, he's blushing shades of red.

I smiled, "So you just want my number? Ryoma-kun, you're so silly! Here's my number!" I gave him a piece of paper containing my number and then I continued going to the CR.

Before I could step inside, Ryoma spoke softly. "Ryuuzaki, forget what happened a while ago,"

"What is it? The one that I stumbled and fell on you?" I curiously asked but I really don't want to forget it.

"Yes," he nodded.

From afar, someone's watching the two of us. I, either Ryoma didn't notice who is he/she.


	3. Say Cheese!

Chapter 3: Say Cheese!

I woke up the next day cheerfully as usual, but I'm happier because of what happened yesterday. I got my school uniform ready and continued at the shower room. I turned on the shower and sung. After I took a shower, I put on my uniform and bid goodbye to my grandmother. When I'm walking, I saw Ryoma-kun riding on a bike with a bigger man. I think he's a second year from Seigaku. Hmmm, not sure about it, I just continued walking. I stopped by a food shop and bought two Ponta drinks. Ah! I forget to tell you, Ryoma likes to drink Ponta - in fact, it's his favorite drink.

At our classroom...

Our teacher was discussing when I saw Ryoma was asleep. I felt like I need to laugh that time because his face was so cute and funny. The teacher noticed that Ryoma-kun was sleeping and shouted at Ryoma. "Hey Echizen! Read page 154,"

Ryoma-kun, of course, was surprised because of our teacher's voice but he still read the article in page 154 as the teacher said him so clearly. "Okay, sit down. But don't sleep in class hours, Echizen!"

The bell rang, meaning it's recess time. Ryoma went at the rooftop and slept there. I don't know why he always like to sleep but I followed him by the way. I woke him up and gave him Ponta. "Huhm, Ryuuzaki... what's this?" he asked.

"Can't you see it?! It's a Ponta drink - your favorite!" I answered.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" he asked again holding the Ponta drink. I smiled and answered him. I said that I just noticed him always drinking Ponta.

I was looking at him like there was no tomorrow, when I heard a camera flash and someone said "Say Cheese!" I looked at the side where I heard it and saw Fuji-senpai - a third* year student (*Not sure...)

"Fuji-senpai! What are you doing here?" I said.

"Hmm... what are you TWO doing here?" he smiled. But he's always smiling like he has no problems.

I didn't answer him, I just ran away and returned to our classroom. While, at the rooftop, Ryoma was left talking to Fuji-senpai.

"Oh, so you're Ryoma Echizen, huh?"

"Yes, I am he. So you're the one spying at us yesterday?"

"How did you know?"

"You're noticeable..."

"But why did Sakuno-chan didn't notice me?"

"I don't know to that girl..."

"So do you want to join the Seigaku Tennis club?"

"My pleasure!" Ryoma smiled suspiciously.


End file.
